Am I Regret ?
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: #SHDL 2015 - Mythology / "Lagi-lagi mayatnya seorang gadis."/"Mungkin saja itu ulah lintah."/"Kau melakukannya lagi."/"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya."/"Apa aku menyesal?"/ Typos.. Don't Like Don't Read/Review...


Bau amis dan anyir menyeruak tercium hidung dengan menyengat. Suara cabikan dan geraman terdengar menakutkan. Suasana gelap tak menyurutkan semangat pemangsa untuk menjatuhkan korbannya. Sesekali mendecih saat hasrat membunuhnya belum terpuaskan.

Beberapa saat kemudian dirinya menjauh sambil mengelap kedua bibirnya yang berlumuran darah merah. Langkahnya pelan meninggalkan seonggok manusia pucat yang kehabisan banyak sel darah dengan mata terbelalak, terlihat mengerikan. Sang pemangsa menoleh kemudian berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku butuh yang lebih dari ini." Lagi, lengan kirinya terangkat dan mengusap darah yang mengotori sudut bibirnya.

Belum berapa lama dirinya berjalan, tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang. Lenyap dengan suara desingan pelan yang memecah kesunyian hutan saat itu.

" _Kwak... Kwak..."_

Seekor elang hitam dengan aksen garis biru dan dikelilingi gelombang petir laksanan listrik terbang ke langit. Kedua sayapnya membentang indah dan melebar terkesan seperti sebuah seni. _Iya,_ seni yang menakutkan.

.

.

 _ **~0~ Am I Regret ? ~0~**_

 _ **#SHDL 2015 - Mythology**_

 _ **Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **!Warning!**_

 _ **Typos dan segala tetek bengeknya**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 **Selamat membaca...**

.

.

Cuaca cerah tak berawan menjadi _background_ bagus di pagi itu. beribu-ribu anak cucu Adam berjalan santai di area pinggir jalan sambil berbincang antusias dengan rekan masing-maisng. Pakaian dengan bermacam bentuk dan warna dipakai oleh mereka. Tas dan berbagai alat sekolah maupun kerja melengkapi kesiapan mereka menghadapi hari.

"Begitulah... Ku dengar lagi-lagi mayatnya adalah seorang gadis."

" _Tch_ , berita seperti itu benar-benar membuatku takut."

Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang berada dalam gerombolan 3 orang siswi SMA itu terdiam mendengarkan kedua sahabatnya yang berbalas ucapan.

Kejadian ini bermula saat Ino memulai pembicaraan dengan menyampaikan informasi yang baru diketahuinya tadi pagi. Sesosok mayat lagi-lagi ditemukan dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Lehernya terkoyak hampir membuat kepalanya terlepas, bagian lengan kanannya putus dengan tulang yang menonjol. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Anehnya, tak ada setetes pun darah yang menyeliputi sekujur tubuh mayat itu. Keseluruhan tubuhnya bersih bahkan terkesan pucat.

Tenten yang paling antusias menanggapi pernyataan Ino. Tangannya bergerak-gerak semangat selaras dengan ucapannya yang menuangkan emosi. Kadang marah, kadang resah, kadang takut, sama sekali tak sungkan untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya.

"Siapa _sih_ yang tega melakukan hal seperti itu? Sungguh sadis! Aku tak menyangka ada manusia sekejam itu." Tenten berkata lagi.

"Sebenarnya para polisi masih mencoba mengidentifikasi pelakunya. Ada beberapa ilmuwan yang berpendapat bahwa pelakunya bukan manusia." Ino berujar dengan pandangan tajam dan serius, "Tadi pagi aku diperlihatkan sketsa kasar yang dibuat oleh ayahku. Dia bilang, dia akan menyerahkannya kepada kepala penelitian siang ini."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan keapada kami wujudnya! Menyeramkan? Atau tampan? Atau jelek? Buruk rupa? Atau lucu? Atau imut seperti _chibi?_ Atau-."

"Tenten! Kita sedang membicarakan pembunuh! Tak mungkin dia memiliki tampang lucu apalagi tampan. Tak ada yang tahu _gender_ sang pembunuh." Ino mendengus kemudia melanjutkan, "Sketsa yang diperlihatkan ayahku ada dua. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menyebarkannya secara luas karena informai seperti ini adalah rahasia."

Tenten memandang kesal Ino tanpa memedulikan Hinata yang lagi-lagi diam tak bersuara, "Jangan membuatku penasaran! Ayolah... paling tidak aku ingin mengetahui karakternya saja." Tenten memaksa.

"Mungkinkah itu ulah vampir?"

" _Eh?_ "

Ketiga gadis itu menghentikan langkah saat mendengar kalimat dari Hinata. Bahkan Ino dan Tenten terdiam dengan mata membulat tak percaya bahwa sang kawan memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"Mereka mati dengan jasad pucat tanpa setetes darah. Itu berarti ada sesuatu atau makhluk yang menghisap darah mereka. Aku hanya berpikiran logis dengan mengatakan bahwa itu ulah vampir. Mereka pengisap darah _kan?"_ Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Apanya yang berpikiran logis? Vampir itu cuma mitos dan hanya ada di sinetron." Tenten menyangkal pemikiran Hinata, "Mungkin saja itu ulah lintah. Mereka juga pengisap darah _kan?_ "

Hinata terdiam sejeank sebelum mengajukan penyangkalannya, "Lalu bagaiman kau menjelaskan soal leher yang terkoyak dan putusnya salah satu lengan korban?"

"Mungkin singa adalah pembunuhnya, setelah itu lintah menghisap darah mereka. Itu lebih logis daripada pemikiranmu Hinata. Lagipula tempat para mayat ditemukan adalah _Shi no mori, kan?_ " ucap Tenten.

Sejenak, atmosfir yang mengelilingi mereka menegang. Semuanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Otak mereka sedang mencoba mengolah informasi-informasi yang diterima guna mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan yang tepat. Berusaha menemukan jawaban, _Siapakah pelaku di balik semua ini?_

" _Hahh..._ Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pemikiran kalian berdua. Semua orang berhak ber-spekulasi, kurasa." Ino menyela, mencoba mencairkan susana yang mencekam, "Lebih daripada itu, kita harus segera sampai di sekolah. Ayo!"

Menghela napas bergantian, Tenten dan Hinata kemudian berjalan mengikuti langkah Ino yang lebih dulu pergi.

.

.

.

Senja itu, suasana jalanan di Konoha cukup sepi. Kendaraan dan manusia-manusia pekerja yang berlalu lalang dapat dihitung dengan jari. Remaja sekolah berseragam, jalan bergerombol untuk mengurangi rasa takut. Tak ada pembicaraan ataupun candaan selayaknya pagi tadi. Semua diam dan tak mengeluarkan satupun ucapan.

Hinata menjadi salah satu murid yang sedang berjalan di daerah itu. Namun berbeda dengan yang lain, dia berjalan sendiri. Teman-temannya lebih dulu pulang karena Hinata harus tinggal lebih lama di sekolah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan guru mereka tadi pagi.

Langkahnya santai dengan sepasang _earphone_ yang menymbat lubang telinganya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali ransel dengan erat. pandangannya lurus ke depan menikmati senja yang membenamkan matahari.

 _ **Wushhh...**_

Sekelebat bayangan hitam melintas di depannya membuat bulu kuduknya merinding tak mau Hinata harus menghentikan langkahnya. Namun lima detik kemudian, kakinya bergerak dan berlari dengan cepat. Beberapa gang sempit dilaluinya dengan lihai tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Napasnya memburu, rambut kuncir kudanya berayun cepat, sedang salah satu _eerphone_ -nya melambai dan dibiarkan menggantung.

" _Kwak... Kwak..."_

Seekor elang hitam melintas di atasnya. Mengikuti langkah larinya yang begitu cepat. Tepat di sebuah lorong sepi yang buntu, Hinata berhenti. Tangan kanannya menumpu di sebuah dinding dengan tangan kiri yang mencengkeram dadanya erat. Napasnya terengah dengan jantung yang belum berhenti bekerja dnegan normal. Hormon adrenalinnya belum usai terproduksi.

 _ **Set**_

Hinata menegang saat kedua lengan kekar menelusup dari celah tangannya dan berhenti melingkari perut. Hembusan napas maskulin sang pemeluk juga menjadi faktor tubuhnya yang tak mampu bergerak.

"Lepas..." Hinata berujar di tengah napas memburunya.

"Apa?" Suara bariton terdengar di telinga kirinya, sejalan dengan pelukannya yang semakin erat.

"Lepas..."

"Kenapa?" Hidung sang pemeluk terasa menggelitik tengkuk dan bahunya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi."

"Maaf. Aku tak bisa menahannya."

 _ **Sret**_

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini pandangannya bukan lagi dinding berlumut, namun sesosok pria tampan pucat dan raut wajah datar yang tak mengekspresikan rasa bersalah sekalipun mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Sudah ku bilang beberapa kali, kau harus mencoba untuk menahannya."

"Aku tak bisa Hinata. Kau tahu, itu sulit." Kedua lengan yang sejak tadi mendekap Hinata, kini berpindah menjadi bertumpu di dinding belakang Hinata untuk memerangkap sang gadis.

Hinata risih dnegan keadaan ini. Tapi dia tahu, tak mungkin baginya untuk menolak dengan dorongan atau bahkan dengan ucapan. Makhluk di depannya ini tak kan pernah mengerti. Lebih tepatnya tak ingin mengerti.

"Kau sedang diburu Sasuke. Kau menjadi buronan kelas S." _Amethyst_ Hinata menatap sendu pada pria di depannya.

"Aku tahu. Bahkan sejak kau belum bereinkarnasi, aku sudah tahu Hinata." Kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke benar-benar tanpa emosi.

"Kau harus segera menghentikannya Sasuke. Kalau kau tetap melakukannya, aku akan mengatakan kepada media massa kebenaran tentang mu."

"Persetan soal kebenaran! Aku tak peduli tentang itu." Sasuke acuh. Makhluk 2 wujud sepertinya diancam oleh manusia? _Tch, yang benar saja!_ "Jangan mencoba mengancam Hinata, kau tahu akibatnya."

"Jangan mencoba untuk melakukannya Sasuke." Hinata waspada. Otaknya bekerja dan mempertimbangkan mengenai cara tepat untuk melariakn diri.

"Kau tahu, aku tak tahan... _Hhh..._ " Sasuke mulai _mengendus-endus_ tubuh Hinata dengan hidung mancungnya. Tangannya juga mulai bergerak menyentuh Hinata kembali. Kulit dinginnya benar-benar membuat Hinata merinding.

"Tidak Sasuke! K-kau... _Akh!"_ Sial. Ini tidak bagus. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali. Hinata benar-benar harus menghentikannya.

"Aku tak tahan Hinata. Sudah berapa lama aku ingin melakukan ini padamu. _Hh..._ "

"Ti-tidak Sasuke.. K-kkau _Akh!_ Kau tak boleh melakukan ini." Sekuat tenaga Hinata mendorong bahu pria di depannya. Ketakutan yang sedari tadi dipendamnya, kini mulai muncul. Taring Sasuke yang terlihat oleh pandangannya juga menambah kesan ketakutan dalam dirinya. _Bagaimana ini..._

"..."

"S-Sasuke k-kau tak akan melakukannya _kan?_ I-ini reinkarnasi terakhirku." Sekuat tenaga Hinata memprovokasi Sasuke agar pria itu menghentikan aksi konyolnya. Hinata tak ingin mati lagi.

"Tidak. Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Tenang saja _hhh..._ "

" _Akh.._ " Hinata berteriak antara sakit dan desah saat Sasuke menggigit bahunya tanpa menimbulkan luka. Tapi tetap saja, taring yang digunakan Sasuke benar-benar membuat tulang selangka-nya ngilu.

 _ **Zip**_

Desingan dan sekelebat bayangan putih memenuhi indra Hinata. Dan Hinata tak tahu sejak kapan dirinya sudah berbaring di atas sebuah kasur. _Oh tidak!_ Ini adalah rumah sang pria. Jelas tak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk berteriak minta tolong.

"Kau suka _desain-nya?_ Ini ku ambil dari konsep rumah pohon." Meski menjelaskan panjang lebar, Sasuke belum menghentikan aksinya yang membuat Hinata panas dingin. Tangan pria itu masih gencar menari di tubuh Hinata.

"..." Hinata diam tak mampu menolak. Inginnya dia menangis, seperti yang dilakukannya di saat-saat terdahulu. Tapi Hinata tahu, lagi-lagi dia harus mengerti keadaan Sasuke, sudah berapa lama makhluk 2 wujud itu bersabar untuk melakukan hal ini.

Sasuke melepas kemeja hitamnya. Tubuh kekar dan perut _sixpack_ itu mulai muncul di hadapan Hinata. Bahkan percikan-percikan listrik bisa dilihatnya deeengan jelas keluar dari pori-pori kulit pria itu.

"Hentikan aku sekarang Hinata. Hentikan sekarang." Meski tahu hasrat vampir-nya mendominasi, tetap saja, Sasuke tak bisa memaksakan gadis di bawah ini untuk menerima perlakuan bejatnya. Jika Hinata menjawab tidak, dia hanya perlu menggoda seorang gadis dan melampiaskannya kepada mereka.

Entah kenapa, Hinata tersenyum di sela ketakutannya saat mendengar kalimat itu dari Sasuke. Dia yakin sekarang, Sasuke tak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang dibenci oleh dirinya. Bahkan jika ditanya, _Siapa yang lebih mengerti dirimu?_ Hinata pasti menjawab nama Sasuke dengan tegas.

"Hentikan Hinata... _Hhh..._ Hentikan!"

"Lakukan."

" _Hh!"_ _Onyx_ -nya terbelalak mendengar kalimat Hinata.

"Lakukan. Aku akan menerimanya. Tak ada penolakan."

"..." Sasuke terdiam, namun seluruh tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar tanda dia mulai berada di hasrat membunuh teratasnya.

"Lakukan meski ini reinkarnasi ter- _Akh!_ "

...Dan Hinata tahu dia tak boleh menyesal saat taring Sasuke menancap di pembuluh darahnya dan menghisap darahnya dengan kuat penuh kehausan.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi menerpa sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada di ketinggian 50 meter dari atas tanah. Tempat yang cukup tinggi untuk sebuah rumah pohon.

Seseorang dengan tubuh semampainya berdiri di balkon kamar rumah itu. Pandangannya kosong seakan mengungkapkan kesedihan. Sedari tadi, angin yang bertiup sepoi tak dihiraukan olehnya. Bahkan sejak cahaya pagi datang menyilaukan matanya dia tetap tak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Tangan kanannya menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon, sesekali mengeratkannya saat pemikiran tentang kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu terlintas di benaknya. Entah kenapa secuil rasa bersalah hinggal dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya sudah sejak bangun tadi dia merenungkan semua ini dan mencoba menyangkal hal-hal negatif yang dipikirkannya.

"Apakah aku menyesal?" Akhirnya sebuah kalimat terucap dari bibir yang sejak tadi menutup itu.

"Tidak! Aku tak boleh menyesal!" Pertanyaan yang diajukannya, dijawabnya sendiri dengan tegas.

" _Hahh..._ Mungkin aku harus mulai belajar menjadi vampir vegetarian. Ini akan menjadi hewan buruan pertamaku."

 _ **Sret**_

Selimut yang sejak tadi melingkupi tubuhnya dia singkap memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbalut jubah putih. Dari tubuhnya, terlihat percikan-percikan listrik yang semakin lama semakin berkembang menjadi gelombang petir.

 _ **Sing Tuk**_

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dengan desingan halus.

" _Kwak... Kwak..."_

Elang putih dengan aksen garis biru di setiap sisi tubuhnya dan percikan-percikan petir melayang di udara. Kedua sayapnya membentang lebar dengan paruh yang tidak berhenti terbuka mengeluarkan suara khas-nya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seekor elang hitam dengan bentuk serupa mendekati sang elang putih. Keduanya beterbangan bersama dengan arah jalur yang dibuat bersilangan satu sama lain. Terus terbang hingga mendekati matahari.

Di sisi lain, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa sosok berjubah putih tadi meninggalkan sebuah benda kecil dengan 2 garis merah di layarnya, sesaat sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

 _ **Fin!**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TRIVIA :_

 _Imundupulu adalah seekor elang yang bisa mengeluarkan petir dari seluruh tubuhnya. Warna bulu Imundulu adalah hitam dengan garis biru di tepinya, serta putih dengan garis biru di tepinya. Di beberapa sumber disebutkan bahwa Imundupulu bisa berubah menjadi manusia-vampir yang sangat tampan. Mereka menggunakan ketampanannya untuk menjerat para perempuan kemudian memangsa -meminum darah- para korbannya._

 _._

 _ **Halo minna-sama :D Gomen, saya hanya bisa menuliskan ini untuk SHDL T.T**_

 _ **Sejujurnya saya masih kena' WB hingga sekarang -,-**_

 _ **Padahal masih ada 1 fict lagi yang belum saya selesaikan :'( Apalagi bulan depan ada SHBF6, huhu T.T**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mungkin ada beberapa yang tidak dimengerti dari fict saya #dasarffgaje# Saya jelaskan sedikit ya...**_

 _Sasuke adalah makhluk imundupulu berwarna hitam yang sering memangsa para gadis muda. Hinata merupakan salah satu korbannya di masa lalu. Setiap reinkarnasi yang dialami Hinata, Sasuke selalu menjadikannya korban karena alasan mencintai Hinata. Nah, karena di ff ini Hinata sudah mencapai reinkarnasi terakhir, jadi Sasuke berpikir untuk menjadikan Hinata makhluk seperti dirinya. Sehingga, Sasuke dapat melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya pada Hinata tanpa takut Hinata mengalami kematian. ^_^_

 _._

 _ **Oh ya, ini adalah event SHDL yang pertama kali saya ikutin loh :D**_

 _ **Yey... Akhirnya bisa ngikut ^_^ #tebar_confetti**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Akhir kata...**_

 _ **Read and Review... ^_^**_


End file.
